24 Hours in Hell
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: When McGee's neighbors start attacking each other he soon realizes all is not well. In fact, it's majorly 'hinky.'
1. Chapter 1

He was bloody, sore, tired, yet still managed to drag his friend out of the building and onto the roof. It had been a long, long night. Too long in his opinion. And he had lost a lot of good people. But he would grieve later. Right now, he had to get the attention of the helicopter thumping overhead, get his friend some help. As long as he kept him alive, as long as he kept them both alive, then none of this would have been in vain. The deaths of his other friends, people he loved and cared for, wouldn't be in vain.

And he couldn't believe it all started with some meteors…

**NCIS**

**30 hours earlier…**

A piece of balled paper bounced off the side of McGee's head, hitting the ground and rolling under his desk to join the others. Tim, as he had the last few times, tried very hard to ignore the thrower, and returned to typing his report.

"Psst, Probie," a familiar voice whispered, another ball of paper hitting him in the ear. "McTimmy. McIgnoreme. McLookatme…"

"McGee."

"What? What the hell do you want…?" Tim trailed off when he realized it wasn't Tony saying his name the last time. He slowly looked up, green eyes locking on Gibbs' blue ones. "I…I meant…"

"Did you finish your paperwork?" Gibbs questioned opting to ignore McGee's outburst. He sipped his coffee, waiting for his agent to respond.

"Uh, yeah," Tim said adding a few more details. He printed out the page, pushing himself to his feet. He crossed the room, moving toward the printer. Another piece of paper struck him in the side of the head.

"DiNozzo." That one word, in that voice, and Tony was on his feet collecting balls of paper.

"Sorry about that, boss," Tony said hurriedly. "Just trying to get Probie's attention."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs grunted taking a seat at his desk.

"I do believe you were attempting to annoy McGee," Ziva said slowly, joining Tim at the printer. She grabbed her report seconds after Tim got his.

"Nobody asked you, Zee-vah," DiNozzo retorted throwing the crumpled pages away. Ziva threw him a withering stare but chose not to respond.

"DiNozzo is your paperwork done?" Gibbs asked his blue eyes locking on his senior field agent.

"Uh, yeah," Tony replied wandering back to his desk. "Just have to finish a couple things…"

"Uh-huh." Gibbs turned to Ziva and Tim. "You two can head out."

McGee and Ziva walked back to their desks, collected their gear, and headed toward the elevators. "Night, boss," McGee called over his shoulder.

"Good night, Gibbs," Ziva said pressing the button to call the elevator. Gibbs merely grunted and placed his glasses on his face.

"Night Tony," Ziva and Tim said together, sharing a quick look, both smiling.

The elevator doors opened, Tim allowing Ziva to go before him, and he pressed the 1-floor button. The doors slowly closed on Tony saying, "Boss, I've got plans tonight…"

"What do you think his plans are?" Ziva asked curiously, the elevator beginning to move under their feet.

"Knowing Tony, either a date or watching movies. And, the rate he's going, I'm banking on the movies," McGee replied receiving a quiet chuckle from Ziva. It was quiet for a few seconds, the elevator coming to stop and the doors opening, before McGee said, "Did you hear about the meteor shower they are predicting?"

"The news mentioned it," Ziva replied following Tim out of the elevator car.

"I was going to go, but Gibbs kept us too late." McGee was going to go with his neighbor, some guy who moved into his building a few weeks ago. It was Will's version of 'picking up chicks.' McGee didn't really want to 'pick up chicks' he mostly just wanted to watch the meteors. It wasn't exactly a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity, meteor showers occurred about ten times a year, but it was still fascinating…

McGee shook his head, realizing how much he sounded like big of a nerd just then. He was actually pretty glad he didn't repeat any of that to Ziva. Tony thinking he was a mega nerd was one thing, but to have Ziva think it. Of course, there was a possibility she already thought that. _Oh well…_

"See you tomorrow, McGee," Ziva said once they were outside. McGee shook his head again, to clear it this time, bringing himself back to reality. He had a feeling, mostly by the look Ziva flashed him that she had been speaking while he had been thinking.

"Yeah," he said watching as she headed toward her vehicle, a small smile on her face. "Bye."

**NCIS**

Tim made it home around one, Will's car parked in his spot. So, either his plan didn't work or he had brought his 'friend' back to his apartment. Will was no Tony DiNozzo, so he probably returned home alone. Instead of bugging him about the shower now, Tim opted to wait until morning.

He let himself into his apartment, Jethro greeting him with his tongue sticking out and his tail wagging furiously back and forth. Tim scratched his dog behind the ears, dropping all his things onto his couch before sitting down.

"Did Sarah walk you?" he asked the dog. He had paid his sister to take Jethro out on the days he got home late. She was pretty good at calling him if she couldn't do it, and he hadn't gotten a phone call today. So, he was assuming she did as he had paid her to do. He hoped…

"She better," Tim muttered pulling his shoes off. "Otherwise I'm asking for my fifty bucks back." Jethro cocked his head, giving McGee a very 'Gibbs-esque' look. McGee sighed, putting his shoes back on. Just to be on the safe side…

**NCIS**

Jethro was sniffing around a telephone pole but had yet to go to the bathroom. It had been almost twenty minutes, and McGee was thinking about calling it a night, when he heard a scream. He spared a quick glance with his dog before they tore after the scream.

Despite every moral fiber screaming at him to turn around, head back to his apartment, he knew he couldn't. He was an agent, damn it, he was going to help however he could. He and Jethro skidded around a corner, stopping at the edge of an alleyway when they noticed a man holding a woman, his mouth clamped to her neck. At first, McGee thought they were doing something vaguely dirty, until Jethro let out a growl.

At the noise, the man tossed the woman aside. She lay still on the concrete, Tim wanting nothing more than to check her out, but before he could move more than a few inches toward her, he spotted the yellowish glow in the man's eyes.

Jethro growled again, yanking on the leash. McGee held him steady, slowly backing up. He was going to call for help, the cops or Gibbs, backup was better than dealing with whatever this thing was. But before he could make it out of the alley, or get his cell phone for that matter, the man attacked.

He sprang at speeds Tim had never seen before, and the only thing McGee could do was raise his arm to defend himself. But the man's attack never connected. The leash was yanked from Tim's hand, a terrible growl causing him to lower his arm.

Jethro had his jaw clamped around the man's arm. McGee was stunned for a few seconds, snapping out of it when Jethro yelped in pain. Tim moved toward a metal pipe sitting next to a dumpster, snatching it off the ground. He turned back to the man, swinging the pipe into the small of his back. McGee wasn't aiming to kill him, just incapacitate him.

Of course, instead of knocking the guy out, the pipe only managed to piss him off. He sprang to his feet, leaving Jethro bleeding on the concrete, and spun to face Tim. McGee's eyes widened, but he gripped the pipe tightly as he slowly backed away from the man. He was barely six steps away when he ran into someone else.

He dropped the pipe in surprise when arms, with long dainty hands, clamped around him. It took Tim a moment to realize it was the woman holding him. She tightened her grip around Tim's middle with strength that she had not appeared to possess. The man continued toward him, his yellow eyes glowing.

McGee's brain almost blanked, panic almost took over, but something Gibbs taught him came back. During one of their 'training sessions' with the older man, he told them (or Tim mostly) to kick out at an attacker if a second had a hold of him. And that's exactly what he did…

He kicked his legs out, using the woman's grip for leverage, and slammed his feet into the guy's chest. He stumbled, falling to the ground. He barely had time to congratulate himself when Tim felt warm breath on his neck, something sticky dripping onto his skin. He actually thought the woman was about to bite him.

Out of nowhere, Jethro flew at the woman. He grabbed her by the neck, yanking her away from Tim, and dragged her to the floor. She let out an inhuman howl, cutting off into a gurgle when Jethro ripped out her jugular.

McGee's eyes widened, he backed several steps away from the woman and his dog. His dog just attacked another person, no he just killed a person, and this time he wasn't doped up or had a piece of knife stuck in his skin. However, before Tim could really dwell on it, he heard an inhuman growl sound from behind him.

He turned, the man slowly walking toward him. McGee scooped the pipe up off the ground, backing up several paces. He wasn't sure what he was planning, the pipe doing no good the last time, but he felt safer with it. However, before he could attack, Jethro dove at the man and ended him the same way he ended the woman.

McGee dropped the pipe, the metal clanging against the concrete. He was shaking, unsure of what had just happened, but he did know one thing. He had to call this in, two people were dead.

He took his phone out, ready to call Gibbs, but froze when he heard a bubbling sound. He turned, watching as both bodies melted into a black, foul smelling mess. McGee gagged, stepping back several paces.

"Come on, Jethro," he whispered, continuing to back out of the alley. He knew he should call for help, but for the life of him he had no idea what to say. How would he explain it? Who would believe this?

Jethro whined, getting McGee's attention. He glanced down at his dog, noticing all the blood. His dog had managed to wound his side, his fur scarlet. McGee knelt next to his dog, checking the wound. It wasn't too deep, could be easily treated.

"C'mon," McGee repeated, his shaking hands picking up the leash. Maybe, if he went home, he'd wake up on his couch having this all have been a dream. A very, very bad dream. It would be the only plausible explanation for the suddenly disappearing bodies. It had to be…

**NCIS**

After Tim got home, still slightly shaking from what had happened, he locked his door and did quick work on aiding his dog. Once Jethro's wound was treated, as best as Tim could do until he could get him to the vet, McGee sat perched on his couch. He was still wondering if he should call for help, still attempting to find the best explanation. It must have been somewhere between the mental Tony bashing on him for being crazy and the mental Gibbs suggesting he needed psychiatric help that he fell asleep.

The next thing he was aware of was a growl. He jolted awake, his brain convinced he was surrounded by yellowed eyed people, only to find his apartment empty except for him and his dog. His dog, that happened to be ready to pounce on him, his usual dark eyes glowing yellow.

McGee shouted in surprise, scrambling to his feet. He made to grab his gun, but froze. He couldn't shoot his dog, Abby had given Jethro to him, and he had gotten too attached. It'd be like killing a member of his family. A member of his family that was ready to attack.

Tim narrowly avoided another bite from Jethro, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled away from the dog. He rushed down the hall, the dog hot on his heels, snatching his typewriter from his desk and throwing it at Jethro. Jethro took the hit, dazed slightly, giving McGee a second to crash into his bedroom. He slammed the door, out of breath, but still managed to manhandle his dresser in front of the door.

He backed away from the barricaded door, listening to his dog growl as it threw itself at the door. He kept moving, heading toward the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, locking it. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. _Whatever 'it' is…_

**_NCIS_**

**_Blame this on the fact that my brother had me play Left-4-Dead with him two nights in a row._**

**_This is obviously AU, and I am planning on stepping out of my comfort zone in later chapters. I usually don't kill main characters, but some of them are going to die. In fact, only two are surviving. I know who one is, but I haven't determined who the second one will be. I guess we'll see._**

**_Oh, and I am changing a few of the Zombie rules but not so much that they become a new creature._**

**_So, please let me know if I should write a chapter two, if not I am totally okay with that, and I own nothing._**

**_Thanks for reading..._**

**_Bye..._**


	2. Chapter 2

McGee hadn't slept, hadn't moved. His back was pressed against the wall, Abby's plan to hit her ex-boyfriend with the back of his toilet the only plan he really had. Said object sat next to his hand, ready just in case Jethro crashed through the door.

Around four, Jethro had gotten quiet, too quiet in Tim's opinion. McGee dragged himself to his feet, snatching the toilet's back from the floor, and carefully moved toward the door. He pressed his ear to the wood, listening carefully for any movements. He waited, breath held, but didn't hear anything.

Slowly, he unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He peeked into his bedroom, his dog nowhere in sight, and pulled the door open the rest of the way. His bedroom door had cracked sometime during Jethro's constant hammering on it, but the dresser managed to keep the dog out.

Tim moved across the room, unsure what to really do. He could risk moving the dresser and opening his bedroom door, risk his dog attacking him, or stay put. As smart as staying put sounded, he knew he couldn't. He had to figure out what was going on and he couldn't do that sitting in his apartment.

A crash sounded from outside, McGee hurried to the window. He looked down, using the aid of a street light to watch as a woman screamed while three individuals dragged her from her car. Tim's stomach revolted as he watched the woman get torn apart.

He moved away from the window, clutching the toilet lid tighter to him. On second thought, maybe staying here wasn't such a bad…

_NO_, he silently berated himself; Abby's face suddenly flashing before his eyes. And hers wasn't the only one. His parents, his sister, Ducky, Ziva, Gibbs, Palmer, even Tony's. He had to know if they were okay, if they knew what was going on.

Somewhere beyond the door he heard ringing, familiar ringing. His cell phone. He checked his watch, wondering who would be calling him at four-thirty, logic catching up pretty quickly. All hell was breaking loose outside, Gibbs wasn't a heavy sleeper by any account, he was probably checking on his team. Tim had to get to that phone.

Carefully, McGee moved the dresser, breath held, listening for any signs of his dog. Standing to one side of the door, toilet lid clutched in his left hand, he reached toward the door. But, before his hand could touch the knob, it flew open. Tim fell back, slamming into the ground on his butt, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the door. The toilet lid clattered to the floor next to him.

Jethro stalked into the room, his eyes burning yellow, drool dripping from his mouth as he growled. McGee scrambled to his feet, dragging the toilet lid with him. His hands were shaking, his stomach clenching, but he ignored it all. He waited, breath still held, weighing the lid in his hand. All he needed was one good hit, knock the dog down, and he could run. He could get to his phone, his gun, and…

And what? Last night he couldn't kill his dog, what made him think he could do it today? Besides, any help he called would get there too late, he'd be screwed. He'd turn into one of them. He didn't want that. He may not know what was going on, but by the looks of things it was bad. Horrible even.

He didn't get much time to dwell on it, for Jethro reared back and pounced at him. McGee made to swing the lid, hit the dog, but was caught off guard by a gun going off. Jethro yelped once before falling to the floor. He slowly melted into a pile of smelly goo.

Eyes wide, Tim watched as his boss stepped into the room. Gibbs didn't put his gun away, his blue eyes searching the room for anymore threats.

"B…boss?" McGee breathed his heart hammering away at his chest, taking in deep gulps of hair. "W…what…?"

"Pick up your phone next time," Gibbs snapped, eyes blazing…

**NCIS**

Tim found himself in Gibbs' house, along with the rest of the team, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer. Gibbs hadn't even given McGee time to change, get out of his sweaty, spit covered clothes, before he brought him back to casa-de-la Gibbs (Tony's words).

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony asked perching on the arm of Gibbs' couch.

"I don't know DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped looking out the window.

"I mean, my neighbor was eating her children." DiNozzo was paler than normal, but he still managed to keep his masks in place, only allowing disgust to enter his voice at the prospect of a mother snacking on her kids.

"Gibbs, my landlord was torn apart," Abby whispered her face slightly green. She sat next to Tony, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped protectively around them.

"This reminds me of that movie. The one Tony made me watch. Morning of the… Morning of the Dead…" Ziva snapped her fingers, trying to remember the title, one leg drawn up as she sat in Gibbs' easy chair.

"Dawn of the Dead," Tony supplied skeptically.

"Yes, that," Ziva responded. "These people are acting like those creatures."

"Zombies?" Again, the skepticism in Tony's voice spoke volumes. "C'mon Ziva, zombies aren't real."

"Actually, zombie lore can date back to the stone age," Jimmy piped up, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat on Gibbs' coffee table.

"Really? Reading the Survivors Guide to Zombie Apocalypse again, Palmer?"

"It's The Zombie Survival Guide," Palmer muttered, his face reddening.

"And Mr. Palmer isn't far off. Though zombies are fictional, their lore can date back a few centuries. But not quite the Stone Age, lad," Ducky said looking from Tony to Palmer, seated on the other arm of Gibbs' couch.

"I'm with Palmer and Ziva," Abby said hurriedly. "Unless everyone got a case of some strange disease over night, it's the only explanation."

"It's insane," Tony argued.

"It's hinky," Abby countered.

"Guys," Gibbs' voice cut across the room, stopping Tony from making, what could only be, an inappropriate remark. "Until we figure out what's going on can we not jump to conclusions?" he waited until everyone either nodded or verbally responded before he crossed the room. He grabbed his remote off the coffee table, flipping on the television. Unsurprisingly, a news channel popped up.

"…_sources say the first sighting of these 'zombie-like' creatures occurred just hours after the reported meteor shower. Evacuation procedures have been established, each evac station will be recorded at the bottom of your screen. Stay tuned for more coverage…"_ as a commercial started, Gibbs' eyes latched on the establishments scrolling across the bottom.

"The Naval Yard," Tony shouted pointed at the three words when they flashed across the screen.

"OK, here's what we're going to do," Gibbs said turning to face the others after flipping his television off. "We're going to head out in two groups. Tony, Ziva, Palmer, and Ducky first. McGee, Abby, and myself will follow. You are to go straight to NCIS…"

"But Gibbs, should we not try to help?" Ziva asked the one question on everyone's mind. Or, it had been on McGee's mind. But, by the looks on the others' faces, he could tell he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"Help with what, Ziva?" Gibbs replied slowly. "Zombies, crazies, diseased driven: whatever is going on, whatever is causing this, it's only a matter of time before it gets us. I, for one, would like to avoid that for as long as possible."

"Y…you don't…?" Abby trailed off, her eyes wide.

McGee, who had been sitting on the other side of her, grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back, but her green eyes were still locked on Gibbs.

"I don't know what to think, Abbs," Gibbs responded his face, for once, readable. He was worried, probably bordering on scared, but before McGee could really indentify the emotions they were gone again. He was professional once more. "Let's go."

They headed out, each one keeping their eyes peeled. The agents had their guns drawn, McGee keeping extra close to Abby. They were barely twenty paces from Gibbs' front door when a little over half a dozen yellow-eyed people stalked toward them.

"Keep going," Gibbs shouted pointing his SIG at the people. McGee could tell he didn't want to kill them, but if push came to shove he would do what he had to. And Tim tried to feel the same way, but they were people. Innocent people.

Okay, innocent people who were now sprinting toward them inhumanly fast.

Gibbs let off the first shot, pegging one in the head. It went down, but his friends just stepped over him and kept going. Ziva and Tony opened fire next, joining Gibbs, but they only managed to take out one more before the 'zombie-like' creatures were on them.

McGee pushed Abby behind him, backing her into Gibbs' porch, firing at two of the six yellow-eyed people. He hit one in the arm, the other in the chest. But they just kept coming, unaware they had been hit. McGee backed up, firing twice more, stepping on Abby's foot.

A war cry sounded out of nowhere, a thick tree branch slamming into the side of one guy's head. Both turned, eyes locking on Jimmy. Palmer's eyes widened, he backed up a few steps, and McGee took the opportunity to fire two more bullets straight into the back of their heads. Both fell, slowly melting into the bubbly, foul smelling black goo, Jimmy looking very nearly ready to throw up.

"Palmer, you okay?" Tim asked trying to catch Jimmy's eyes. The ME nodded, but didn't reply. McGee grabbed his sleeve, Abby taking his hand in a vice-like grip, and pulled Jimmy away from the two guys.

Tim watched as Gibbs and Ziva took out the last zombie, Tony hurrying to help Ducky up. The older man looked a little dazed, but otherwise appeared to be unscathed.

"Let's get out of here," Gibbs said moving toward his truck. The teams ended up a little off kilter. Tony and Ducky ended up in Gibbs' truck while Abby, McGee, and Palmer crammed into Ziva's mini coop.

"Meet back at NCIS," Gibbs said to Ziva before she nodded and took off. The look on her face was obvious she did not like that idea. She wanted to help people, they all wanted to help people, but like Gibbs said, they had no idea what they were helping them against…

**NCIS**

NCIS had a dozen agents standing in the parking lot when they pulled into the Naval Yard. Several were shielding their eyes, the slowly rising sun making visibility awful, looking for a helicopter, boat, anything that would take them out of the area. Away from the 'zombie-like' people.

Gibbs left his team by his truck, heading toward the security guard that usually occupied the small shed. McGee watched him, Abby still gripping his hand tightly. Palmer hadn't spoken since Tim had shot those yellow-eyed men, but some color had returned to his cheeks. McGee had tried calling Sarah and his parents several times on the car ride over, but neither had answered. He was way past worried now.

"They're coming by boat," Gibbs said heading toward his agents, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky. The latter hadn't said much either, since the attack, but he had started to look a little green. McGee feared he had been bitten, but there was no blood. No sign he had had been infected. Or, no visible signs, at least.

"How long?" Tony asked leaning against Ziva's mini coop, arms crossed.

"Hour, two tops," Gibbs responded.

"Gibbs, I seriously doubt we have an hour," Ziva exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the gate surrounding the naval yard. Sure enough, a swarm of 'zombie-like', yellow-eyed people were moving toward the entrance.

"Inside, now," Gibbs shouted, his voice carrying, and he started running. His team turned and hurriedly followed, the rest of the agents hightailing it after them. It was like a Romero film, 'zombie-like' things climbing the gate, effortlessly pulling themselves over it. They sprinted toward the agents, the latter speeding up. But it was no use, they were on them fast.

Three straggles went down first; McGee pushed Abby in front of him. He had to make sure she got inside the building. If he couldn't do anything to help his family (and he hoped more than anything that they had gotten to safety), he could at least save Abby.

He made it into the door, Jimmy right on his heel, but before the last of the first dozen could make it through the threshold, she was grabbed. Gibbs hurriedly slammed the door, locking it behind him. They had enough time to see that last agent get bombarded by six or seven 'zombie-like' creatures before she disappeared in the throng.

"McGee, DiNozzo help me with these desks." Tim turned, watching as his boss moved toward the guard desks crammed on either side of the small atrium. Tony moved forward, McGee quickly following, and they started pushing the heavy desk across the floor.

Once it was situated against the door, they made quick work manhandling the other desk across the room. It took the help of Palmer and Ziva to get that desk on top of the other.

"C'mon, we need to get to MTAC," Gibbs said heading toward the elevator.

"Why boss?" Tony questioned following him, the others on his heel.

"Do you want to be stuck here with 'zombies' running around, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, McGee clearly hearing the quotes around 'zombies.' "Or do you want to get out of here?"

"Noted boss," DiNozzo responded nodding. Gibbs jabbed the button to call the elevator car. He waited, the doors slowly opening a few seconds later. They piled inside, Ducky the last one inside. He stumbled, Ziva reaching out to steady him.

"You okay, Ducky?" she asked worriedly. He didn't respond, though McGee thought he saw him nod. Gibbs pressed the third floor button, the doors slowly closing. The elevator car barely started moving when a growl filled the small space. McGee froze, knowing that growl anywhere.

Ducky's head snapped up, his usually blue eyes glowing yellow. Dr. Donald Mallard had been infected and they were trapped on an elevator with him…

**NCIS**

**Thanks for the support last chapter**

**Thanks for reading**

**Drop a comment if you can**

**Bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva was the first to react, her hand still wrapped around Ducky's arm. She jumped back, narrowly avoiding a bite from Ducky, running into Tony. He caught her before she could hit the floor, drawing his gun just as she did. McGee had his own gun out, glancing at Gibbs.

It was the first time he had ever seen the older man hesitate, blue eyes troubled. They were all troubled. Ducky was their friend, the team's favorite uncle. He wasn't evil, he wasn't a killer. He was Ducky. Or he _was_ Ducky. Now he just wanted them dead.

"Gibbs, what do we do?" Tony asked his gun wavering slightly.

"Gibbs," Ziva called. Before the older man could string together two words, Ducky rounded on him and pounced. It happened so fast no one had time to react. It wasn't until Gibbs grunted in pain did everyone snap into action.

Ziva opened fire first, Tony following. Six bullets impacted into Ducky's back. The ME sprang to his feet, blood dripping down his chin, his look murderous. He pounced at Tony and Ziva, taking both down. McGee had enough time to see Tony's body slam into the wall of the elevator (the car jerking violently) and Ducky take a chunk out of Ziva's arm before he sprang into action.

He fired two shots at Ducky, hitting the ME in the shoulder and leg. Ducky's head turned toward McGee, his yellow eyes catching in the light. For just a second he reminded McGee of a cat. Then he attacked, knocking Tim to the floor. As he fell, he heard more than felt his head impact with the edge of the hand railing, the car jolted when he hit the floor. His ears were ringing, he felt sick, and the drool and blood dripping from Ducky's mouth was not helping him in the slightest.

Everything was fuzzy, going gray, and the last thing he heard before everything went black was the _pop, pop, pop_ of a gun going off…

**NCIS**

McGee came to lying on the floor of MTAC. His head was killing him, pounding in time with his heart, leaving him feeling sick to his stomach. The last thing he remembered was Ducky attacking them; Ducky trying to kill them… He was lucky to be alive. _Wait, why am I alive?_

He slowly sat up, breathing through the dizziness that washed through him, and looked around the room. Palmer was kneeling next to a prone form, checking its pulse. Was that Ziva? Tony? Abby? He remembered Ziva and Tony going down, but what about Abby? Did she get hurt, too? McGee had to know.

But before he could ask he heard a familiar voice exclaim, "What the hell do you mean 24 hours?"

"_I'm sorry DiNozzo, but all the choppers are full, evacuating people out of the city. I can't guarantee you one right now, but I can tomorrow morning. I'm sorry…"_

"Dobson one of my men are dead, another is bleeding severely. Do you honest think I have time to wait…?"

"_DiNozzo, I'm sorry."_

"Stop apologizing," Tony said through clenched teeth. He ran his hands down his face, took a breath, and continued, "What time tomorrow?"

"Seven at the latest."

"Fine," Tony grumbled after a few seconds, his voice anything but okay with waiting. The man on the screen flashed DiNozzo one final, uncertain look before the screen went black. "How is he?" Tony turned, freezing when he noticed McGee was awake.

"He's losing too much blood, Tony," Abby cried tears streaming down her face, appearing next to Jimmy when he moved. _Wait, he?_

"No," McGee whispered dragging himself to his feet. It couldn't be him, anyone but him. He was supposed to be the one who kept them together; he was their voice of reason. But McGee knew he'd rather it be this way, with him hurt and no one else.

Tim stumbled over his feet, moving toward the small group. It was then that he spotted Ziva, paler than normal, holding a piece of a shirt to her freely bleeding arm. She was sitting in one of the MTAC seats, watching the scene through half-open eyes.

Gibbs was bleeding profusely from his neck, Jimmy pressing the rest of his outer shirt to the wound. His eyes weren't open, his skin was a sickly, gray-ish color, and McGee could tell there probably wasn't anything they could do. Gibbs was going to die. They were going to lose him…

"Don't say that," Tony snapped startling everyone. Tim hadn't even been aware he was speaking. "He's going to be fine."

"His pulse is thready, DiNozzo. I don't know…" Palmer started.

"He's going to be fine," Tony insisted, but McGee could hear the uncertainty in his voice. There was no way Gibbs was going to make it through 24 hours. Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was stubborn, but even he couldn't stop himself from bleeding to death. And Tony knew this, they all knew this. Even Gibbs…

"DiNozzo," Gibbs managed to choke out. His eyes slipped open part way, locking on Tony.

"Hey boss," Tony said moving past McGee, kneeling next to Gibbs. "How you doing?" Gibbs didn't verbally respond, but the look he threw Tony clearly said: _How do you think, DiNozzo?_ "That good, huh? Y…you're going to be fine…"

"B…bullshit," Gibbs murmured. He took a slow, rattling breath. "W…when I…"

"Boss," Tony cut him off, Gibbs glared at him.

"W…when I go… shoot me…"

"Gibbs," Abby whispered shaking her head furiously.

"Y…you promise… promise me…"

"Boss, I…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped in a voice much stronger than it should be. His 'do it or else' voice.

"Okay, boss," Tony finally relented, nodding. He pulled himself to his feet, turning his back on everyone, obviously taking a little bit longer than usual to compose himself.

Gibbs' eyes locked on McGee's and he said, "Y…you okay, M…McGee?"

"Yeah, boss," Tim responded quietly, nodding his head.

"G…good. T…thank A…Abbs…"

"Abby? Abby shot…?" Tim looked Abby's way, but her eyes were locked on Gibbs. Tears were still pouring down her face unchecked. She wasn't trying to stop them, and McGee suspected she couldn't if she tried.

Gibbs let out a wet cough, blood specking his lips and spurting from his neck. He took in another rattling breath and said, "T…take care of y…yourselves. I…I mean it…"

"Why, you gonna head slap us if we don't," Palmer joked feebly. Three sets of green eyes zeroed in on him, his face beet red. Gibbs, however, chuckled at Jimmy's comment, but soon broke out into coughs again. Once he caught his breath, his breathing much slower, his blue eyes locked on Tony's green ones. There was some unspoken message between the two, DiNozzo nodded after a second's hesitation, and Gibbs took his last breath.

"Gibbs," Abby said quietly. "Gibbs!"

"He's gone," Jimmy said quietly after checking the older man's pulse one last time.

Abby broke down into gut-wrenching sobs, throwing her arms around Tim. He nearly fell backwards at the force, but managed to keep himself steady. He numbly put his arms around her, stroking her hair. He knew Gibbs was gone, but a part of him was still in denial.

Ziva slid from her seat, reaching out and gently closing the older man's eyes. She spoke a quiet, Hebrew prayer, bowing her head. Once finished she pushed herself to her feet, moving towards Tony. DiNozzo had turned his back the moment Jimmy declared Gibbs gone.

"It is okay," Ziva said quietly. "I will do it." she tried to take the gun from Tony's hand, but he held it steadfast. He ran his hands down his face, sniffed once, and turned to look down at his former boss, the only father figure he really had, and shook his head. "He, uh, he asked me to do it…" Tony cleared his throat, his hand surprisingly still as he raised his gun.

Palmer moved away from Gibbs, McGee copying him but taking a moment since Abby still clung tightly to him. Once the path was clear, DiNozzo pointed his SIG directly at Gibbs' head. There was a possibility he wouldn't turn, that his death stopped the virus, or whatever it was, but Tim could see where Gibbs' mind went. There was always the possibility it went the other way, that he was infected, that he did get up. That he did attack them…

Tony's finger tightened on the trigger, but before he could pull it Gibbs' eyes snapped open. Blazing yellow locked on Tony as he dragged himself to his feet. Ziva shoved Tony to the side seconds before 'zombie-like' Gibbs could attack. She took the brute of the attack head-on, shouting, "Get out! Go!"

"We're not leaving you," Tony shouted back at her, scrambling to his feet, his gun no longer in his hand.

"Yes, you are," she spat kicking Gibbs into the MTAC screen. He hit hard, dazing him for a second. "I am already dead." She gestured to her arm. "At least I can help you guys escape."

"But Ziva…"

"Go!" she pushed Tony toward the door, her dark eyes brimming with tears. Tony's own eyes shined, but he nodded. They were warriors, Tony and Ziva. They knew when to hold on and when to walk away. Or, in this case run. DiNozzo knew they only had a few seconds before 'zombie-like' Gibbs regained his feet. So, he gestured to the others and rushed toward the door.

Jimmy flashed Ziva one final look, his eyes sad and red rimmed, before chasing after DiNozzo. McGee could tell Abby wanted to give Ziva a hug, but she knew she couldn't. So, she allowed Tim to steer her toward the door.

"Hey, Tim," Ziva called and McGee glanced back at her. "Tell Tony I love him." McGee nodded shutting the door on Gibbs attacking Ziva. He turned, freezing when he spotted Vance rushing up the steps.

"What in the hell is going on?" Vance demanded noticing the small group standing outside MTAC.

"When did you get here?" Tony asked completely ignoring the older man's question.

"The door was open, I walked inside. Now answer my…"

'Wait, the door was open?" McGee questioned panic fighting for control. "What about the desks?"

"Scattered across the floor; broken into pieces. Now, can someone explain to me why there is a puddle of black goo in my elevator, why you four are coming out of MTAC looking like you fought a war, and where the hell Gibbs is."

Tony took a breath, fixed Vance with his signature 'Gibbs-ish' glare and said, nice and slow, "Turn on the news, Vance."

"What does that…?"

"You didn't notice the complete mess going on outside?" Jimmy demanded. It was the probably the first time McGee had heard the young ME speak to an authority figure like that, and he couldn't help the surge of pride he felt. Vance's dark skin paled drastically. So he had noticed.

"Is it terrorism?" he asked slowly, quietly.

"I don't think so," McGee responded remembering what the lady on ZNN had said. The first report happened after the meteor shower. Maybe the meteor shower had something to do with it, kinda like The Tommyknockers. (_Great, movie references. Gotta thank DiNozzo_)

"What do you mean?" Leon asked but before anyone could respond hammering on MTAC's door cut them off. He cocked an eyebrow at the door, moving toward it. Both Tony and Jimmy stopped him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Vance demanded.

"If you want to live I suggest you not open that door," Tony replied dragging Vance toward his office. The others followed, McGee glancing over his shoulder. The pounding was becoming incessant, the door rattling on its hinges.

"Tony, speed up," Tim shouted and DiNozzo nodded, practically running toward the director's office. They were barely six steps from the doors when MTAC's door flew off its hinges. A yellow eyed Gibbs and Ziva stepped out of the room. _Here we go again…_

**_NCIS_**

**_I know this was updated pretty quickly, but I just can't stop writing this story. It's slowly becoming an obsession._**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, if anyone is OOC it's probably because I am tired and I apologize, and leave a comment if you can._**

**_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and alerting last chapter._**

**_I own nothing..._**


	4. Chapter 4

They burst into the outer portion of Vance's office, Tony slamming the doors behind him. He beckoned for Tim and Jimmy to help him with the receptionist's desk, all three struggling to push the heavy, mahogany desk across the floor. They had just managed to get it against the door when pounding could be heard on the other side.

"What makes you think this'll hold?" Tim asked DiNozzo curiously. Desks didn't keep them out downstairs and that had been two. One was a joke compared to their strength.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Tony responded moving into the director's actual office, waiting for everyone to cross the threshold before shutting the door. He locked it behind him, turning to scan the room. Tim copied him, both trying to find something to block the door.

"We could use…" Jimmy started gesturing toward, yep, another desk. It was becoming increasingly tedious, using the same object to block the door. But it wasn't anyone's fault that the whole damn building was full of desks. Metal desks, wood desks, desks, desks, desks…

Tony, Tim, and Palmer managed to manhandle the even heavier desk across the room, the legs scraping across the floor leaving gouge marks in the carpet. Once it was against the door, they moved toward the couch.

"Gibbs and David? They're…?"

"Yeah," Tony replied before Vance could get the question out. He, Palmer, and McGee manhandled the couch across the room pushing it as close to the desk as they could get. McGee wondered just how long the door would hold.

"And how did they…?"

The room was quiet, neither Tim, Tony, Abby, nor Palmer looking at each other. Then, his lips barely moving, Jimmy said, "Dr. Mallard."

"Mallard? Mallard did that? How?"

Tony took a breath and explained what had happened outside of Gibbs' house, prompting McGee to tell him what had happened the night before. Jimmy butted in, informing Vance of the elevator ride o' hell. It was all finished by three different voices, all three guys talking over each other. The whole explanation took nearly an hour, and when it was finished Vance didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked a little pissed.

"Zombies?"

"Yes," DiNozzo responded not sounding as skeptical as he did when Ziva mentioned them earlier. Just the thought of Ziva sent a jolt of pain through Tim's heart, his stomach clenching. She had sacrificed herself for them. She turned into one of those things for them. Her last words still rang in McGee's ears '_Tell Tony I love him…'_

"Zombies?"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied sounding irritated. So, maybe Vance had said the word a couple of times. Who really was counting anyway?

"Zombies?"

"Yes already," Abby snapped, speaking for the first time since Gibbs died. "It's kinda hard to wrap your head around, we know, but that's what we believe is going on. Believe it; don't believe it I could really care less." Abby rarely snapped at people. Usually she had to be overly upset, under a lot of stress, or in serious need of some caffeine. She had just watched Gibbs and Ziva die. She had loved Gibbs like a father, Ziva like a sister. Vance was lucky Abby didn't threaten him with her whole 'I can kill you and not leave behind any forensic evidence' threat.

She crossed her arms, lowering herself into the big, squishy chair Leon usually occupied. She drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. Silence followed Abby's outburst, Vance the first one to break it.

"And what do you think caused this?" his eyes were locked on McGee's. He had been the one to say something, so naturally the director would want an answer.

Tim took a breath and said, "Well, the anchor on ZNN said the first sighting of these 'things' was after the meteor shower, right?" Tony and Jimmy nodded, Vance flashed him a 'please continue' look. "So, maybe the meteor shower has something to do with it."

"What, like, alien zombies?" Tony questioned, totally serious. Tim had a feeling there would be no jokes coming from Tony DiNozzo for a while.

"Can we stop calling them zombies?" Leon demanded still not convinced that was what they were dealing with. If Tim were being honest, he wasn't one-hundred percent convinced either, but for the life of him he could not think of a better explanation.

"What would you like them to be called, Leon?" Tony snapped his voice low, 'Gibbs-ish.' "The walking dead, mindless vampires, alien-disease sufferers? Your choice."

"Be careful what you say, DiNozzo…" Leon started his voice equally as low, his dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or what? You'll fire me? In case you haven't noticed, _Director, _there is an apocalyptic-like situation going on outside. People we love and care about are attacking us, trying to kill us. I could give a shit less about my job right now."

Vance took a breath, letting it out slowly. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Tony asked watching the director cautiously.

"My wife. I want to make sure she and my kids are okay. Did any of you call your families?" Tim knew he called home, but he wasn't sure if anyone else had. Tony, he could see, probably didn't bother. His family was NCIS, they had been together for a few hours, and he knew they were okay (until the shit hit the fan). Abby, besides her brother and parents, was the same way. And Tim was pretty certain she had called, at least, her brother. And who knew what Jimmy did, or did not, do.

While Vance was on the phone, listening to it ring, Tim took his own cell out and scrolled through his contacts. He hit send on Sarah's number, waiting for her to pick up. It rang once, twice, and then went to voicemail. '_This is Sarah leave a message.'_

"Hey, it's Tim, again, call me when you get this," he hung up debating whether or not to call his parents. But, before he could come to a decision, Vance hung up with a silent curse. McGee could see the worry and fear in the director's eyes and knew he wanted to get out there, look for his family. So, unfortunately, did Tony.

"You can't go back out there," DiNozzo said hurriedly.

"DiNozzo, don't tell me…"

"I'm sure they're fine, Director," Abby said quietly. "Maybe they were evacuated." Vance still looked uncertain, but he still nodded. He took another breath, let it out, and said, "If it is… _zombies_ we're going to need weapons."

The room fell silent. Vance and McGee were the only two with guns. Tim wasn't sure about Leon, but he only had a clip and a half left. And, if the place was filled with zombies like he thought, then they would definitely need to be better prepared, armed.

"I know where to get some weapons," Abby said quietly breaking the heavy silence.

"Where…?

**NCIS**

"This is a bad idea," Jimmy's voice sounded from behind Tim.

"Do you have a better idea, Palmer?" Tony snapped in front of McGee.

"No, but…"

"Then shut up."

They were crawling through the air ducts, attempting to get to the elevators whilst avoiding zombie-like Gibbs and Ziva (and any of their friends who may or may not have joined them). It had been a quick, half-assed plan cooked up by the combination of Abby, McGee, and DiNozzo. They were going to split up once they hit Abby's lab. Half would collect the guns she had in the back room of her office and the other half would head down to the evidence garage. If it was zombies, tampering with evidence was the least of their worries.

"Can we crawl faster? These ducts weren't designed to hold five, grown adults," Tim said listening to the groaning and creaking of the air ducts.

"We're almost there, Probie." It wasn't a long crawl, ten feet at the most, but it had taken almost fifteen minutes to get everyone in the ducts. It was a nearly eighteen foot climb, none of them were that tall, and it took the remaining furniture to make a makeshift ladder. Vance stood on his office chair, giving the remaining agents and Abby boosts up. It then took the combined effort of DiNozzo and McGee to get him into the duct. With all the time they wasted, McGee was surprised zombie-like Gibbs and Ziva hadn't broken down the door.

"I'm just saying…"

"Hey, how are we going to get down once we hit the elevators?" Abby questioned from behind Jimmy, cutting Tim off.

"Really? Nobody thought of this when we were coming up with the plan?" Tony retorted stopping short to look out a vent. He didn't given anyone time to answer as he said, "We're here." He maneuvered around, the duct creaking worse, and kicked the vent. It took two kicks but the thing final came lose, falling to the floor. He peaked out, judging the distance, and said, "If one of us can get down there we can help the other four."

"What, by catching them 'damsel in distress' style?" Jimmy cracked under his breath, his smile humorless.

"Seriously Palmer, if you can come…" Tony's words were cut off by one final, horrendous creak followed closely by metal grinding together. Tim knew what was going to happen seconds before it did, but before he could shout out to everyone the air duct fell…

**NCIS**

**Thanks for reading. More Zombies in the next chapter :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts last chapter.**

**Catch ya in the next and drop a comment if you can.**

**I own nothing...**


	5. Chapter 5

They landed with a horrendous crash, the breath knocked from McGee's lungs as his back slammed into the side of the duct. Everything was a mess of chaos, a knee slammed into Tim's lip while an elbow jabbed his throat, effectively cutting off any air he had managed to gain.

He tried to take in a breath, nearly panicking when he found he couldn't. He tried a second time, managing to get some air past his abused trachea. He took two more breaths, getting himself back under control, finally able to focus on what was going on.

He heard someone hiss in pain, someone else groan. Tim picked himself up, hardly manageable in the cramped space, and looked around. The duct broke apart in three pieces: Tony and Tim in one, Jimmy and Abby in the second, and Vance in the third.

Jimmy was holding his arm, wincing every time he moved it, and Vance's head was dripping blood. Abby looked unscathed, save for the bruise slowly developing across her cheek. They were okay, albeit a little banged up. McGee turned his head, wincing as a spike of pain slithered up his back, letting his eyes land on Tony.

DiNozzo was clutching his leg, blood staining his hands. At first, his stomach churning violently, McGee thought Tony had broken his leg, and the bone had pierced the skin, but closer inspecting showed he had been jabbed in the leg by a sharp edge.

"Hey, you okay?" Tim asked. The question was directed at everyone, but it was mostly for Tony.

"I'll live," Tony grumbled. He made to say something else, but a growl sounded from outside the duct.

"We should move," Abby said slowly.

"I second that," Vance replied and they started moving. It was hard to get out of the duct and avoid the zombie-like things. But they managed it, Leon and McGee opening fire the moment they were free. Vance pegged Gibbs twice in the shoulder. While McGee hit Ziva in the leg. She went down, he didn't.

"Come on," he said grabbing Tony's arm and helping him to his feet. Abby encouraged Jimmy to get up and they headed down the hall, Vance firing two more shots. One implanted itself into Gibbs' other shoulder, the other the wall.

McGee hammered on the elevator button, willing it to go faster. Zombie-like Gibbs was gaining on them and zombie-like Ziva was slowly dragging herself to her feet. They were screwed, they were so screwed…

The doors opened, McGee barely keeping a whoop of joy at bay, and they all piled into the car. Tim tried desperately not to think of their last elevator ride as Abby pounded on her lab's floor's button. The doors inched closed, Vance firing once more at the two zombie-like people. They didn't get to see where the bullet went, though, the doors finally closing.

"I can't believe I shot Gibbs," Vance muttered absentmindedly.

"Oh, don't beat yourself up Vance. I'm sure you fantasized about it before," Tony retorted trying hard not to lean into Tim, his leg shaking slightly, but doing a horrible job. Leon flashed DiNozzo a mild glare.

"This puts a damper on our plan," Jimmy commented looking down at Tony's bleeding leg.

"I've got a first-aid kit in my lab," Abby said quietly hugging herself.

"How's the arm, Gremlin?" Tony asked nodding at Palmer's left arm, Jimmy still clutching it.

"It's fine," Palmer responded slowly. "I think I just bruised it, but of course it could be sprained. I can't be sure and getting an x-ray would be out of the question because of the…"

"Mr. Palmer, a simple 'fine' or 'not fine' would suffice," Vance said cutting off the younger man.

"It's fine," Palmer repeated quietly. The doors opened before anyone could respond, the hallway, thankfully, clear. McGee and DiNozzo were the first off, the former helping the latter along. Vance allowed Jimmy and Abby to go before him, and he brought up the rear.

Abby unlocked the door, but before she could go inside McGee grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tim blindly snapped on the lights in Abby's lab, ducking his head inside to check for anyone (or -thing), finding nothing. He helped Tony gimp into the room, placing him on the stool he usually occupied. He then turned, making sure the rest made it through the door. Silently he counted: Abby one, Jimmy two, Vance…

The older man was barely a step behind Palmer, his foot barely in the door, when a blur rammed into him. Tim ran at the door, stopping just short of the archway. McGee didn't know what to do, didn't know how to react, but was saved the trouble of deciding when he heard the unmistakable 'crunch' of bones breaking and Vance's scream.

McGee fired his gun, the zombie-like maintenance man barely affected by the three bullets that jammed themselves into his body. He took a chunk out of Vance's shoulder, McGee's stomach churning.

"Close the door!" Vance shouted his dark eyes landing on McGee's. He was covered in blood, screaming again when the maintenance man bit him a second time. "NOW!" Abby moved Tim out of the way, closing the door. She locked it just as effectively, backing away from the door, pulling McGee with her.

"Get into my office," she said weakly, heading toward the glass wall, hitting a button to make the door slide open. McGee helped Tony up, blood dripping onto the floor as they walked.

Once behind the glass door, Abby making sure it was sealed, McGee sat Tony down on Abby's chair. Jimmy moved forward, prodding the wound.

"Was I bitten?" Tony asked a worried expression crossing his face before vanishing. Jimmy shook his head, turning to Abby. "I need the…" she shoved her first-aid kit at him. Palmer took it and said, "And some scissors, too."

"These are my good jeans," Tony complained leaning his head back. He was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't going to get lightened. Hate him, like him, mildly respect him: they had just watched their director get mauled and (in Tim's case) killed by one of those things.

McGee's stomach churned at the memory, bile stinging the back of his throat. He had to get his mind off what had just happened, had to distract himself, otherwise there would be another mess to clean up. So, he took a breath and asked, "Will that door hold?"

"Not sure," Abby responded honestly, handing Jimmy a pair of black scissors with skull stickers on them. "It's never been tested on something like this."

"Where are those weapons, Abbs," Tony asked watching as Palmer cut away at his jeans. The wound came into view, jagged and bloody. It wasn't teeth marks, though. Jimmy's assessment had been correct. Tony hadn't been bitten. McGee felt a wave of relief wash through him. It surprised him, he hadn't been aware he had been worried about whether or not DiNozzo had been bitten.

"In here," Abby said heading toward the back room in her office. She peeked in through the glass window, making sure the room was empty, before turning. She motioned for Tim to toss her, her keys, McGee unaware he had still been holding them. He tossed them to her, she caught them, turning back to unlock the door.

She stepped inside, returning a minute later holding two .45 pistols. "These are from the latest case. They were half loaded, but I'm sure there are more bullets in the evidence garage." She set the two guns on her desk.

"Along with a shotgun," McGee said absentmindedly recalling seeing it when he was last down in evidence.

"Is there shells for said shotgun?" Tony asked meeting Tim's eyes; McGee tried to remember whether or not he saw shells.

"It's packed full of years of evidence, Tony. I'm sure they's ammunition somewhere," Abby responded coming McGee's aid, watching as Jimmy carefully disinfected Tony's leg.

"This is going to need stitches," Palmer commented glancing up at McGee and Abby.

"How do we…?"

"We need to get to autopsy," Jimmy said looking back at Tony carefully wrapping his leg for the time being. "It's got the equipment we need and an elevator. Seeing as we can't get to the evidence garage from here." To prove his point, loud banging began to emit from the door, almost as if the maintenance man remembered they were behind it. That, or Vance was back. McGee barely held a shiver at bay.

"Okay," McGee and Tony said simultaneously, sharing a quick glance. Tim stepped forward, offering DiNozzo a hand up. He helped him limp toward the back entrance to the morgue, snatching both guns off Abby's desk as they went.

They were barely six steps away when two things happened. One: Tim's cell phone went off. And two: Abby's lab's door flew off its hinges…

**NCIS**

"Speed up," Tony said and McGee pushed Palmer and Abby ahead of him, glancing over his shoulder to see not only zombie-like Vance and the maintenance man, but also Ziva and Gibbs. He looked ahead, eyes wide.

Abby stopped at the door, fiddling with her keys, trying to find the correct one. Palmer wasn't helping as he whispered, "Hurry up, come on," over and over again.

"I'm trying!" she screamed at him. McGee glanced over his shoulder again, Gibbs stepping aside as the maintenance man stepped forward.

"What's he doing?" Tony asked quietly.

"I don't…" the words were barely out of McGee's mouth when the man hunched forward, blue eyes locking on McGee, and sprinted toward the door.

"It's bullet resistant. He can't break it," Tim commented regretting the words the moment they left his mouth. The maintenance man hit the glass wall hard, easily crashing through. Glass left cuts all over his body, but that didn't matter. They were screwed.

"Palmer this is your first lesson in firing a weapon," Tony said hurriedly taking a .45 from McGee and shoving it at Jimmy. "Point and shoot. Just don't hit me, Abby, or McGee. Otherwise I will shoot you." He then snatched the second .45 from Tim, and fired two rounds into the maintenance guy's head. He went down, turning into a puddle of foul goo.

"Nice shot," Palmer commented looking at his own gun with uncertainty on his face.

"Just fire it," Tony snapped as he and Tim started firing at Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance. When McGee's gun clicked empty, he hurriedly ejected and reloaded the SIG. Jimmy pointed the gun at Ziva, but froze. He couldn't shoot her, McGee could tell. Even DiNozzo wasn't shooting to kill her either, or Gibbs. And, if Tim were being honest, he wasn't really aiming to kill either.

The realization came a bit too late, all three zombies on them. Ziva easily back handed Tony, sending the agent tumbling to the floor. Vance pushed Jimmy back, knocking him into Abby, who had just gotten the correct key (_damn all her stupid keys)._ They fell to the floor in a heap, the .45 skidding away from Jimmy's hand.

McGee managed to fire off one shot, hitting zombie Gibbs in the shoulder, before his boss grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the side. He landed hard, straight into a slowly recovering Tony, both guys in more of a tangled heap than Palmer and Abby.

"Probie get off me," Tony said angrily pushing at him.

"I'm trying," Tim snapped back glancing up to see Ziva and Gibbs advancing on them, Zombie Vance going after Jimmy and Abby. McGee was glad to see Palmer attempting to shield Abby with his body, the latter reaching for the .45. However, Jimmy's attempts were futile. Tim had enough time to see Jimmy get lifted off his feet and hurtled at one of Abby's computers before his vision was obscured by Ziva and Gibbs.

McGee looked around for his own gun, Tony jabbing him with his elbow again, their former co-workers barreling down on them, his phone ringing again. Everything was a mess of chaos breaking when three shots sounded.

Gibbs went down, Ziva and Vance following. Two started melting into a puddle of goo, the other struggling to stand with a bullet hole in its leg. Tony had finally managed to untangle himself from McGee, firing the three shots with Tim's SIG. He struggled to his feet, firing two more bullets into the last zombie's head.

The lab lapsed into a long, deafening silence. McGee's eyes were locked on his friends and director, all three now mere puddles of goo. He tried not to let memories of Ziva and Gibbs plague him, not knowing Vance well enough to have sentimental memories. But it was no use. And each memory hurt. Hurt to his deepest core.

But he hadn't been the one to shoot them. Tony had taken out two people he cared about, two people he loved like family. McGee glanced at him, but his face was unreadable.

Coughing and groaning broke up the quiet, snapping both DiNozzo and McGee back to reality. Tony limped toward Jimmy, McGee moving toward Abby.

"How is he?" Tim asked over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Jimmy responded before Tony could open his mouth, sitting up. He had blood dripping down his face from an open cut over his eyebrow and his glasses were gone. He was still holding his arm, but McGee couldn't be sure if he had hurt it worse or if it was just from the falling duct.

"That's good because I…" Tim trailed off, facing forward to see Abby sitting on the floor. She was holding her own arm, blood leaking down her pale skin. She held her keys, one in her hand while the others dangled, and weakly said, "Found the key." But that didn't matter; nothing mattered because Abby Sciuto had been bitten. She was going to become one of them…

**NCIS**

**I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting, and I'll catch ya in the next chapter.**

**I own nothing and drop a comment if you can**

**Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

"No, no, no," Tony whispered shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"Oh, Abby," Palmer said quietly, stumbling to a stop next to a numb McGee. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't happening. But it was. McGee could barely breath, his head felt like it was swimming.

"What? You guys wanted me to get the key. Here it is." She knew what was going on, her eyes said it all, but she was trying to pretend it didn't happen. Even for a moment. McGee wished he felt the same way, could just as easily pretend like that. But he couldn't.

"I…It's wasn't easy…" she couldn't keep up the charade, the situation was catching up to her, and she was breaking. Finally, with one, final lip tremble tears started falling down her face. "I…I don't…"

"Abby, it's going to be okay," McGee said hurriedly, snapping out of his trance, moving toward her. He crouched next to her, giving her a hug. She hugged him back tightly, but something was off about the hug. Something Tim didn't like. It took a second, but he finally figured out what was wrong.

"No." Tim pulled away from her, shaking his head.

"Y…you have to…" Abby whispered biting her lip. "I…I don't w…want to b…become one of them," she stammered through her tears, hiccupping.

"But Abby…"

"Please Timmy, please."

"What?" Tony demanded moving several steps forward, blood beginning to stain his jeans again, and slowly leaking onto the white linoleum.

"She wants him to kill her, DiNozzo," Palmer said quietly.

"What?" Tony balked. "NO!

"Tony, I…I'm d…dead anyway…"

"Abbs…" Tony shook his head again, turning his back on them.

"Please," Abby whispered her green eyes meeting Tim's. "I…I don't w…want to hurt you g…guys." McGee's could never quite say 'no' to Abby. Well, he could, but it never stuck. It was the reason he was stuck with Jethro. But what she was asking, what she wanted him to do. He couldn't do that to her. Not to Abby. Not ever. But…

"Don't do it, McGee," Tony snapped turning on his heel to face McGee. His red rimmed eyes were two orbs of raw, unhidden pain. He had lost Gibbs, Ziva, and now he was about to lose Abby. Tim always wondered just how far Tony could get pushed until he completely lost it. He was finally getting his answer.

"But Tony…"

"Abby, I…I can't lose you, too," Tony said quietly, his eyes locking on the floor. Abby pushed herself to her feet, barely paying attention to her bleeding arm, and moved toward Tony. She wrapped him in an 'Abby' hug, putting her lips to his ear. She whispered something to him, something McGee couldn't hear, but had Tony shaking his head again. She said something else, he sniffed and nodded, and she broke away from him.

She moved to Palmer, giving him another 'Abby' hug. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. Tony moved toward Tim, giving them a minute, and said, "I…I'll do it…"

"No, she asked me," McGee responded clearing his throat, mirroring DiNozzo's tone when Ziva tried to do as Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and handed McGee his SIG and he took it. Tim blinked several times when his vision blurred, waiting for it to clear, meeting Abby's eyes as she broke away from Palmer. She handed Jimmy her keys, who took them and headed toward autopsy's back entrance.

"Love ya, Abbs," Tony said quietly giving her one final look before following Jimmy.

"Love you, too Tony," Abby called after him. Both guys disappeared behind the door, the moment Palmer unlocked it, leaving Tim and Abby alone.

McGee bit his lip, breaking eye contact with Abby, unable to look at her. Tim looked down at the gun in his hand, hating it with all his heart. It wasn't even the gun's fault this was about to happen. Not even close. But Tim had to blame something, had to be pissed at something, and he it couldn't be Abby. Not when she was going to…

He nearly choked on a sob, feeling arms engulf him. He buried his face in Abby's neck, breathing in her scent. She was the first girl he really loved, the first girl he could never _quite_ get over. When he pictured his future, Abby was always with him. When he was down Abby was the one to help him feel better with a single hug. She could make him smile with a few choice words. And she was the one constant in his life since he started working at NCIS. She was his best friend, his Abby…

He pulled away from her, ignoring her confused look, and lightly kissed her. "I love you, Abby," he whispered looking her in the eyes.

"I love you, too," she responded quietly. McGee nodded once, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He stepped away from her, pulling the hammer back on his SIG. "Good bye, Timmy."

"Bye Abbs," he murmured, his vision blurring again. He gave himself a few seconds to let it clear before lifting the gun and pointing at her. "I'll miss you." And he pulled the trigger…

**NCIS**

He sat against the wall in autopsy, eyes locked on the only freezer occupying a body. He couldn't leave her lying on her office's floor, not where a zombie could find her. And since she hadn't changed fully, she actually had a body. McGee was partially hoping she'd turn into goo.

He heard Tony and Palmer talking quietly while the latter stitched up the former's leg. They were talking about him, Tim could tell, but he didn't care. He didn't care about any of it.

"Hey, Probie," Tony said quietly, but Tim didn't respond. He couldn't respond. His eyes were still locked on the freezer, half expecting her to start banging on the door. But she wouldn't, he'd gotten her in the head. "Tim, hey." His shoulder was hit, startling him. He looked up into Tony's worried expression, waiting for the older man to say something. "We're heading to the evidence garage now."

McGee nodded but made no move to get up. He hadn't moved since he carried her body into the morgue, since he laid her on the slab and shut the door. Since he slid to the floor across from it and stared. Stared and wondered. Stared and stewed in the guilt he felt. Just stared…

"Come on, McGee," Tony said quietly taking Tim by the arm. McGee resisted content to just sit on the floor and stare at the freezer. "McGee get up."

"What's the point?" Tim asked quietly. "She's gone. She's gone and I killed her."

"Tim, we need to move."

"What's the point?"

Tony sighed heavily, crouching down. He smacked the back of McGee's head, Tim's eyebrows furrowing as he met Tony's eyes. They were still red rimmed, still full of pain, but also another emotion. One McGee could pinpoint with no problem: anger. "Listen up, Probie. I've lost Abby, I've lost Gibbs, and I've lost Z…Ziva. I'm not losing you, too." he stood, grabbing Tim's arm again. "Now, get your ass up," he growled and tugged on McGee's arm.

Tim relented, knowing Tony had a point. They'd lost good people since this crap started, they were all they had left (and Palmer, who was lurking in the back ground). They had to stick together. No matter what…

**NCIS**

**I am iffy on Abby's 'death scene.' I feel like I didn't quite get the emotions I was aiming for, but I like it enough to post so I did.**

**As for why I ended the chapter here. I didn't want the 'death scene' to be ruined by a bunch of zombie's attacking. But, there will be more in the next chapter.**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading. I own nothing remotely familiar. And please drop a comment if you can.**

**See ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

To McGee's surprise they made it to the evidence garage and back without running into another zombie. He expected one or two to stop them, attack, but it was as if they hadn't quite made it down this far, yet. Or that they were still searching the building for them.

In fact, hours passed without them seeing another zombie; they had been holed up in autopsy, the sliding doors sealed like Ducky (thoughts of the older man had McGee's stomach clenching) would usually do it there had been dealing with a possible bio toxin. The other door had everything movable crammed against it. Tony had been crashed out on a lab table for the past half hour, while Palmer sat on the floor playing solitaire with a deck of cards.

McGee leaned against the wall again, eyes locked on Abby's freezer, trying to keep her memory at bay; trying to keep all his friends' memories at bay. He pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time, and spotted the _two missed calls_ message flashing back at him. He had a vague recollection of his phone ringing earlier.

He called up his voicemail, listening to the messages. The first was from his sister:

"_Tim, what the hell is going on?"_ Sarah whispered. The sound of pounding could be heard in the background. "_I woke up to my roommate trying to bite me. She's been banging on the door ever since."_ McGee heard the soft sob. "_I don't under…"_ Sarah cut off, a loud crash filling the room. She screamed, the phone going dead.

"No." McGee whispered shaking his head. He almost hung up his phone, but froze when his mother's frantic voice filled his ears. "_Tim, your father… he…" _she took a deep, shuddering breath. "_I can't… I'm heading to Sarah's. Call me."_

McGee checked the time. Two-thirty. It was only a forty-five minute drive to Sarah's place. And his mother called around eight that morning. She was already there, she was probably already infected. His whole family was gone, wiped out in mere hours.

He threw his phone on the ground whispering, "Shit." He leaned forward, gripping his hair. "Shit," he said louder. He let his hair go, punching the floor with both fists. "Shit, shit, shit!" he nearly screamed. Tony jerked awake, Palmer's head snapped up from his game.

"McGee?" Tony said quietly, moving toward the younger man. Jimmy was halfway to his feet, giving both guys a cautious look.

"They're gone," McGee whispered pulling his knees to his chest.

"Who?" Tony asked stopping just short of touching distance, crouching down to Tim's eye level.

"My mom, my dad, Sarah," Tim responded in a small voice, glaring at the floor. He lashed out at the linoleum again. It was obvious it took all of Tony's control not to flinch back. "Why is this happening?" McGee demanded to no one in particular. "I'm just so tired, Tony. Tired of losing people I care for, love. You know?"

"We all know, McGee," Jimmy responded moving toward the two guys. "But, like Tony said, we need to stick together so we don't end up like that."

"Yeah," Tony replied moving so he was sitting next to McGee, their shoulders barely touching. "When's the last time you slept, Tim?"

"Sleep? Now isn't the time for sleep," Tim said fixing Tony with a glare.

"It is if you're yelling obscenities while punching the floor," DiNozzo responded seriously. "Come on, McTired. Five minutes won't hurt you." McGee was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. Sleeping brought dreams, and from the way the day was going his dreams would probably be more on the nightmare side.

"Yeah, McGee, we'll even wake you up," Palmer promised moving so he was sitting on Tim's other side.

Against his better judgment, Tim's eyes slipped closed. As much as he didn't want to sleep, wanted to stay away from dreams that could only be about Abby, he just couldn't fight it anymore. He was out before he could second guess himself…

**NCIS**

_He was standing in the doorway of Abby's lab, holding a Caf-Pow, looking around for the Goth. Her music was pounding, vibrating off the walls, but she was nowhere to be found._

_ "Abby!" he called moving deeper into her lab. He stopped at her office, eyebrows furrowing at the dark puddle outside the door. He peered through the glass, but the room was too dark to see anything. He moved, the doors slowly sliding open, and stepped through the open doorway._

_ Blindly, he felt around for the light switch, snapping it on, freezing in horror. Abby was standing in the middle of her office, blood pouring from her. The Caf-Pow fell from his hands, hitting the floor and exploding, red liquid spraying everywhere._

_ At the sound Abby turned, her once green eyes flashing yellow. She let out an inhuman screech and ran at him. He tried to run away but tripped over his feet. She was going to get him, to kill him. Like he killed her…_

**NCIS**

"McGee," someone said shaking him. "McGee, wake up…"

"No," he heard another voice whimper. It sounded like his, but he couldn't be sure.

"McGee," a third voice said on the other side of him, sounding worried.

"NO!" his eyes snapped open and he jerked away from someone's shoulder, breathing heavily. He let his wild eyes scan the room, expecting 'zombie' Abby to be lurking in the shadows... Wait shadows?

"Hey, you okay?" Tony's voice said from behind him. He turned, meeting Tony's eyes, and almost nodded. But decided against it and asked, "Where are the lights?"

"They went out about fifteen minutes ago," Palmer answered before DiNozzo could open his mouth.

"And how long was_ I _out?" Tim pressed ignoring the looks Tony threw him. McGee could tell Tony was worried about him, but right now he didn't need someone worrying about him.

"A while," Palmer answered slowly, glancing at Tony.

"How long is a while?" Tim asked glancing at his watch. He balked at the time.

"Five hours?" he snapped looking between the two.

"If it's any consolation we were asleep for two of them," Jimmy replied sheepishly.

"It's not," McGee deadpanned glaring at both guys.

"Probie…" Tony started.

"I'm fine," Tim headed him off, dragging himself to his feet. "We should probably get moving. We've got twelve hours before help arrives and I, for one, would rather be closer to the roof when that happens."

Tony sighed heavily but didn't press the point further. He pulled himself up, locked eyes with McGee, and said, "We'd have to go back to the bullpen to do that."

"I know," Tim responded nodding.

"There's nowhere to hideout up there," Tony pointed out patiently.

"Elevator," McGee suggested.

"How? The power's out, McGee."

"Guys," Jimmy said quietly but neither guy acknowledged him or noticed he got to his feet.

"Then what do you suggest?" McGee questioned testily

"We stay here until it gets closer to the time," DiNozzo responded with less patience than before.

"Why can't we hide out up on the roof?"

"Because it's the middle of November and gets cold at night."

"Guys," Palmer said a little louder, but they still ignored him.

"I still don't' see…"

"Guys!" Jimmy yelled and both Tony and Tim rounded on him, snapping, "What?"

"I just wanted to make you aware of the fact that the door is rattling," Palmer responded shakily and pointed at the door. Tony and Tim turned, eyes widening when they noticed the stuff against the door violently crashing against the wood.

"Move, now," Tony said heading toward the front entrance. He skidded to a halt when two, yellow-eyed people appeared in the glass.

"W…what do we do?" Jimmy asked glancing at DiNozzo.

Tim noticed the war rage behind Tony's eyes, his face calculating. They had two options fight or die. Tim knew what he'd pick, and as the back door flew off its hinges he could tell Tony did too...

**NCIS**

**OK, I am trying to make up for some time, so I may keep skipping ahead in hours. I realized I gave them _way_ too much time to kill. It's easier when there is an actual case. Oh well...**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and reading last chapter. You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough.**

**So, please drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and catch ya in the next chapter.**

**See ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony snatched one of the .45s off the lab table, firing at the quickly approaching zombies. He managed to peg one in the side of the head, but completely missed the other one. It was on them fast, pushing Tony back. DiNozzo flew over the lab table, hit the back freezer, and slammed into the floor with an awful crash.

McGee searched for his gun, backing away from the zombie, finding the SIG a second too late. He was hit like Tony, landing a few inches from a dazed DiNozzo, on his ankle. It didn't break, but he was sure he sprained it.

McGee heard a shot, picking his head up to see Palmer stumbling backwards, the other .45 in his hand shaking violently, his shot going wild. The zombie pounced on him, McGee and Tony up at the same time. Tony flew at the zombie, tackling it off of Jimmy, while McGee scooped his gun off the floor, ignoring the pain in his ankle.

He fired three shots at the zombie, hitting it twice in the shoulder, and effectively stopping it from taking a chunk out of Tony. Its head snapped up, eyes locking on Tim, and it let loose an inhuman growl before jumping at McGee. He fired three more shots, the bullets going wild, before he was picked up and slammed into the ground.

The air was knocked from his lungs, his ears were ringing when the side of his head clipped the edge of the lab table, but he stayed conscious. He watched in horror as the zombie lowered its mouth, ready to take a big bite of McGee flesh, but was interrupted when it screamed.

It flung itself from McGee, spinning to see Jimmy holding a bottle of Hydrochloric Acid. He moved away from Tim, the zombie following, and squirted him a second time. The liquid hit the zombie in the face, and it screamed again, rushing toward the door.

Palmer put the bottle down, moving to help Tim up, McGee finally aware of the shotgun blasts going off. Once he was standing, noticing the entrance to autopsy was now open, he had enough time to watch Tony take out the last Zombie, the one with the chemically burnt face. It went down, all three zombies joining their friend in a black puddle.

Jimmy met Tim's eyes asking, "You okay?" McGee tried to nod, but it sent a spike of pain through his head. "Let me check that head out," Jimmy continued heading toward the sink. He quickly washed his hands, returning a few seconds later.

"Sit down," Palmer said quietly pushing McGee toward the lab table. Tim slid onto it, wishing Palmer would just leave him alone, and hissed when Jimmy prodded his new cut. "This is going to need to be stitched," Palmer commented moving toward the supplies he had used on Tony's leg.

"You okay, Probie?" Tony called glancing outside, looking for more zombies. McGee couldn't help noticing how bad Tony's leg was shaking, or the way he refrained from moving too much.

"I'm fine," Tim lied, actually feeling like he was going to puke. "What about you?"

"Don't worry 'bout me," Tony replied limping away from the door. He stopped short of Tim, keeping his leg and right side in the shadow. "How long is this going to take?" he asked glancing at Jimmy.

"Few minutes," Palmer responded setting his supplies next to McGee. "Then I'm going to check you out."

"Don't worry about it. Stitch the Probster up and then we head out," Tony retorted before limping back to the door. McGee thought he spotted blood, but he couldn't tell if it was fresh or not. It probably didn't help that his vision kept swimming in and out of focus.

A light was shined in his eye, tears of pain springing to Tim's eyes as he gasped. "You've got a concussion," Jimmy informed him clicking his penlight off. "Best to stay awake for a while, Tim." McGee's eyes snapped open, Tim unaware they had been closing.

It took exactly 155 seconds for Jimmy to stitch McGee's head, Tim knowing he did a sloppy job. But it wasn't Palmer's fault. Tony was the one making impatient noises, constantly repeating, "Zombies, remember."

"I'm done," Palmer said tying the last stitch off. He took his gloves off, throwing them onto the pile of used supplies. He then turned, blue eyes settling on Tony.

"What?" DiNozzo said cautiously. He caught on pretty quickly. "No," he said shaking his head. "We have to move. Now."

"But Tony…" Jimmy began to protest.

"Don't worry about me Palmer." Tony glanced around Autopsy, doing anything to avoid Jimmy's eyes, "We need to move before another horde comes for us."

Tim, who hadn't been paying much attention, let his eyes ghost over the cabinet against the wall. They had had a hard time moving it, giving up after a few seconds. Now, he was kind of glad they did. Something catching his eye behind the glass.

"Guys, I have an idea," he said moving toward the cabinet…

**NCIS**

"Okay, why don't you tell me about this hobby when I first met you?" Tony asked standing behind McGee.

"Because it's illegal…'

"No, what you do with computers is illegal. This is… well, I guess it's illegal if you do it in a government building, but outside of work…"

"Shut up, Tony," McGee snapped and lit the first of six, glass bottles of alcohol lined up in the entrance of autopsy. The fire flared up, creating a chain reaction, a firewall coming to life. "Let's go," Tim said running away from the wall, trying hard not to stumble. "The sprinklers will kick on soon and I don't know how long it'll take until the zombies show up again."

"You never cease to leave me in awe, McFirestarter," Tony commented following McGee to the door marked: _Stairs._ Jimmy was behind them, carrying the rest of the alcohol in a box. The bottles rattled together as he moved.

McGee just grinned before heading up the steps, pain shooting up his leg from his ankle every time he put pressure on it. They were about halfway up the steps when the sprinklers kicked on, previously stagnant water raining down on them.

"So, what's the plan?" Tony asked glancing back at McGee and Palmer.

"I know you don't like it," McGee replied slowly, "but I think we should head to the roof. It's eleven hours…"

"Like this," Tony pointed out gesturing to his wet clothes. "We'll freeze before the helicopter finds us."

"It's either that or get taken down," McGee responded trying to keep his voice patient.

"I guess we can barricade the roof's doorway with the fire bar, hope it holds, and hole up there until morning."

"Whatever you say, DiNozzo," Tim grumbled.

Conversation petered out a few seconds later, the guys concentrating on just making it up the steps. McGee's ankle was beyond pain, but that didn't stop his leg from shaking. He could hear Jimmy puffing behind him and Tony kept a tight arm around his stomach, the shotgun clenched in his hand.

They finally made it to the third floor's stairway entrance. Tony peaked out of the window, water dripping down his face, and slowly pushed it open when he didn't see anybody… or –thing. They stepped out of the stairway, McGee shutting the door behind them, and headed toward the stairway.

"Okay, here's what we're…" Tony was tackled, cutting his words off. He slammed into a desk, hitting the ground. McGee stopped in his tracks, Palmer running into him, looking at a rabid Tobias Fornell. He was vaguely aware of Tony dragging himself to his feet, pointing the shotgun at Fornell. Except, instead of firing, his balance wavered and he had to grab the desk to keep himself upright, the shotgun clattering to the ground.

McGee took his half-empty SIG from its holster, firing. Two bullets hit Fornell in the chest, the third got his leg, and the older man dove at McGee. Tim was shoved to the side, ramming his hip into a filing cabinet, and spun around in time to see Jimmy toss a bottle of alcohol at Fornell, the barely burning piece of cloth catching the former FBI agent on fire.

Jimmy managed to dodge the agent, who was letting out an inhuman scream, and rushed toward Tony. McGee followed, both men helping the injured agent away from the desk. Tim was vaguely aware of Palmer snatching the shotgun off the ground where Tony dropped it.

They rushed toward the steps, very much aware of the zombies Fornell's screams had summoned, and bounded up the stairs. McGee noticed the doorway leading to the roof, tucked between a door less MTAC and the director's office.

When Tim reached the doorway, he crashed into it helping Tony over the threshold. Palmer stopped short, lighting another bottle of alcohol, barely keeping it lit, and tossing it at the zombies. It hit one, and as it started to freak out it managed to get two more.

"Palmer come on," McGee said holding the door open for the assistant ME. Jimmy tossed one more lit bottle before turning. There was something in his eyes that McGee didn't like, but it was Tony who caught on first.

"No," he breathed shaking his head.

"Sorry, I've gotta," Palmer said and lifted his shirt, showing them his bitten side. When McGee's hand weakened on the doorway, Jimmy took the opportunity to shut it quickly. "Palmer!" McGee shouted pounding on the door. He heard Jimmy slam the shotgun into the door handle, the handle breaking off. "The door's reinforced steel, should hold them off!" he called through the door.

"Jimmy don't do this," Tony called back, using the wall for support.

"Gotta! Can't be a coward my whole life!" he shouted back and they heard the mistakable sound of glass breaking. "Besides, it'll give you guys a chance!"

"Palmer!"

"Good bye," Jimmy said seconds before they heard him scream.

"JIMMY!"

**NCIS**

Tim had no idea how long they stood there, listening to Jimmy's horrible screams of pain, but eventually they died down. McGee felt a tugging on his arm and Tony's hoarse voice said, "Come on. We've gotta keep moving."

Tim flashed the door one more, uncertain look before nodding and following DiNozzo. They climbed the steps, Tim shivering the closer they got to the roof's entrance. He knew this wasn't Tony's ideal plan, but it was the only one they had. They had to get to the roof, hide out, and hope nothing broke through the door.

**NCIS**

It was a long night, very long, but both Tony and Tim got lucky. The zombies either lost interest or they really couldn't break the door. McGee was banking on the former, the latter just not likely after what he saw.

Morning found both agents huddled together, asleep on the roof. Tim was the first to awake, squinting against the slowly rising sun. He watched it for a few seconds before checking his watch. It was ten to seven, they had made it.

"Hey, Tony," Tim said quietly, nudging his friend. No response. "Come on Tony, we made it." still no answer. "Tony…" Tim reached out, his hands shaking, and rested his fingertips on DiNozzo's neck. A slow, sluggish pulse pounded back.

"Okay, so you're alive," McGee said quietly his emotions torn between relief and worry. "You just need to wake…"

A thumping over head got McGee's attention. He watched the helicopter circle the roof, looking for them. "Tony, help's here," Tim said dragging himself to his feet. He struggled for a second before hefting Tony's weight up, half dragging, half carrying him across the roof. They did it, they made it…

**NCIS**

**OK, there is going to be an epilogue. Just warning you now.**

**So, thanks for reading, alerting, and reviewing. You guys are awesome :D**

**Anyway, drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and see ya in the epilogue**

**Bye...**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice demanded and Tony's head popped up. He turned, noticing McGee standing in the doorway, a leash in his left hand, his dog sitting next to his feet. "Hey, Probie, I was just…" Tim shut the door, trekking across the room and snatching the stack of papers from Tony's hand.

"See, I told we should not have read it," Ziva said throwing her hands up. Tony threw her a semi-glare.

"What part of 'do not touch anything, DiNozzo' did you not understand?" McGee snapped carrying the short story back to his desk, laying it next to his typewriter. He set Jethro's leash down, turning to face his fellow teammates.

"It was about zombies, McGee. Of course I was going to touch it…"

"It was an interesting take on your characters, McGee," Ziva pointed out slowly.

"You mean us," Tony muttered under his breath.

"For the last time. They are not you," McGee snapped storming into his room. He slammed the door behind him, calling through the door, "Stay out of my stuff, Tony!"

"I still say there's no way Probie wrote this," Tony commented crossing the room and picking the story up. On the top page, the title and McGee's penname were situated in the middle: _24 Hours in Hell by Thom E. Gemcity._

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked giving him the same curious look she gave him when he made the comment half an hour ago.

"It's got too much… and it's about… Timothy McGee does not have that big of an imagination!" Tony exclaimed waving the story in Ziva's face. "He steals our lives, sticks them in books. He doesn't write about zombies and goo and killing…" Tony trailed off taking a breath. "He killed everybody!

"You killed everybody," Tony said turning when McGee's door opened, Tim pulling a blazer on over his dress shirt.

"He kept you and himself alive, Tony," Ziva pointed out.

McGee sighed heavily before crossing the room and snatching the story from Tony again. "I kept McGregor and Tommy alive. Not…" McGee's words trailed off into a quiet growl and he carried the story back to his typewriter, leaning against the desk so Tony couldn't get to it.

"Why did you write that, McGee?" Ziva asked curiously, crossing her arms.

Tim sighed and said, "If you must know…"

"Oh we must," Tony cracked unable to help himself. He grinned at Ziva, who merely glared at him. She then turned to Tim and beckoned for him to continue. "A friend of mine approached me about doing an anthology. The theme was realistic characters in an unrealistic world. He figured if he could get some well-known writers to participate, it might sell better…"

"So he asked you," Tony said slowly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can we just get to work," Tim said and stormed past Tony, heading toward the door. Ziva shook her head DiNozzo's way and raced to catch up. Tony looked over his shoulder, a smile on his face, and trekked forward to snatch the short story off the desk again. He figured Abby would get a kick out of it.

He shoved it in his jacket pocket and chased after his team members, scratching Jethro behind the ears before closing the door. _Zombies, yeah like that'll happen…_

_**END…**_

_**NCIS**_

_****This ending came to me around chapter two and it wouldn't stop bugging me. So that is why I used it and if you did not like it I apologize. You are welcome to forget it and recognize the last chapter as the real ending. I just think it's so cool that McGee is a writer and anytime Tony is ragging on him about his writing is funny to me. So yeah****_

_****Anyway, you guys were awesome this whole story. Thanks for reading, alerting, and reviewing throughout the chapters and I really hope you enjoyed this. Here's hoping I catch ya in whatever story I plan on writing next (because with me it's bound to happen :D)****_

_****So, drop a comment if you can, I own nothing, and thanks again for reading.****_

_****See ya...****_


End file.
